This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
During operation of an apparatus, it may be required to fix an object to be processed or a device in proper position for processing or testing. In a pouring metallic plug stick clamping mechanism for cast steel wheels, the traditional metallic plug stick of the clamping mechanism is prone to drop to a wrong position during movement of the graphite flask. As the insulating property is poor, the plug stick can move downwards with an external force applied but cannot rapidly block the pouring passage, the plug stick is not easy for assembling, and the clamping mechanism cannot be used repeatedly, thus significantly decreasing the working efficiency.